Descended from the sky
by LunaDragneel2704
Summary: La vida es efímera y en ocasiones puede ser cruel, pero que pasará si dos almas que se encuentran atrapadas en el interminable ciclo de una batalla milenaria, entre el bien y el mal, vuelven para cumplir el destino que les fue arrebatado por las garras de la destrucción. Serán capaces de vencer al destino para estar juntos o se repetirá el ciclo de la historia una vez más?
1. Prologo

Prólogo

" _El amor eterno es una ilusión que ha creado el ser humano para creer que existe algo más allá después de la muerte de su ser amado."_

La vida es una caja de sorpresas, a veces la abres y hay cosas buenas, otras te llevas la peor de las cosas, pero está claro que hay que seguir adelante tal y como está escrito.

Para mí, no puedo decir hasta el momento que la vida haya sido tan mala, si se le puede llamar buena vida a tener todo lo que puedas desear, cuando lo desees, se puede decir que la vida es grandiosa, pero en mi caso se podría decir que es aburrida.

Yo, Lucy Heartfilia soy la hija de uno de los millonarios más grandes del reino de Fiore, no me puedo quejar, vivo como todos quisieran, pero aun así siempre me he sentido vacía. Siento que me falta algo, y todo ha empeorado ahora que ha muerto la única persona que ha llenado desde que nací esa sensación de que me falta algo: mi madre. Dice mi padre que ha muerto de una enfermedad pero no me lo creo, hay algo que no acaba de encajar en esta historia y es bastante extraño el hecho de que mi padre ni siquiera quiera que esté cerca de él, aunque siempre mande guardias a donde quiera que voy, y me sobreproteja como si fuera una niña de 5 años. No recuerdo mucho acerca de lo que realmente sucedió ese día, quizá sea por eso que estoy casi segura de que me esconde algo importante, pero como la curiosidad mató al gato es mejor que todo se revele a su debido tiempo.

Lo más extraño de todo es que hace un tiempo he estado teniendo sueños bastante extraños y he de decir que no siempre son lindos, casi siempre implica a alguien que conozco en una desgracia y eso me asuste, que tal y se vuelve realidad alguno de mis malos sueños, sería una verdadera pesadilla mi vida.

Pero es hora de olvidar esas boberías, ya que pronto me iré de fiesta para celebrar el cumple de mi mejor amiga Levy. Cielos, como estoy deseando que esta noche llegue, me voy a divertir a lo grande, como lo hacía cuando ella aun estaba a mi lado.

Me puse un vestido rojo, que se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo y marcaba excesivamente mis bien definidas y femeninas curvas, unos zapatos de tacón alto también rojos de terciopelo con pequeños brillantes en la parte delantera y el tacón, y me ricé las puntas de mi largo cabello rubio, el maquillaje decidí dejarlo bastante natural, solo pinte mis labios de color carmín para que pareciesen más provocadores y salí agarrando una cartera a juego con los zapatos.

La noche prometía ser grandiosa, bailé con toda clase de hombres, si se lo preguntan no me lleve a la cama a ninguno, yo soy de las que piensan que el sexo no es diversión es una prueba de amor tan profunda que hasta el día de hoy aun espero a mi príncipe de caballo blanco.

Todo empezaba a dar vueltas, me había bebido ya de todo, desde cervezas hasta tequila, lo raro y no sé si fue efecto del alcohol fue que empecé a ver unas sombras negras a mi alrededor, no les tome demasiada importancia después de todo estaba borracha como una uva, pero el caso es que esas sombras se convirtieron en nubes relampagueantes que pronunciaban terroríficamente mi nombre.

Yo salí corriendo del lugar, después de todo odio esas cosas relacionadas con el terror, pero antes de siquiera lograr salir al jardín del antro un chico bastante borracho me agarró de la cintura.

Dónde vas, eh preciosa- dijo en mi oído y me dio repugnancia la forma en que olio mi cabello, mire por encima de su hombro y aquella nube había aumentado su tamaño considerablemente y se acercaba por segundos.

Juguemos un rato, quieres-intentó jalarme el muy degenerado pero lo que paso no lo vi venir, la nube lanzó un relámpago que comenzó a incendiar el lugar.

Todos corrían despavoridos, yo traba de entrar para buscar a Levy, lo único que faltaba es que por mi culpa mi mejor amiga saliera lastimada, y para colmo no podía ponerse peor, el fuego y el humo ya no me dejaban continuar y caí en medio del lugar de rodillas tosiendo mientras me asfixiaba. Lamentaba no haber encontrado a Levy y me desmallé.

Amanecí en un cuarto que conocía de sobra, ya que había estado tanto ahí que era como mi refugio cuando la soledad y el miedo me consumían y amenazaban con llevarme al fondo del pozo.

Lu-chan! Despertaste por fin, oh estaba tan asustada!- lloraba mi peliazul amiga abrazándome con fuerza.

Levy-chan estas bien, oh gracias a dios!-comencé a sollozar al saber que mi querida, pequeña y leal amiga está ahí sin un rasguño- Cómo llegué aquí?- le pregunte cuando por fin pude hablar

Gajeel y yo te trajimos, luego de encontrarte en medio del incendio desmayada, que hacías ahí por qué no saliste?-me pregunto con los ojos tristes y a la vez en tono de regaño, conocía esa mirada suya, ha de haber pasado el susto de su vida, al igual que lo pase yo

Yo te buscaba, no podía dejar que te sucediera nada, por mi culpa yo…

Que dices Lu-chan esto no es tu culpa, debe haber sido un fallo eléctrico lo que provoco el incendio, que yo sepa tú no eres Electra ni nada por el estilo para provocar incendios con electricidad- me dijo en tono burlón al final.

Levy tu no entiendes ,allí… yo… las nubes… ellas me perseguían y….-traté de explicarle pero me interrumpió

Quizá solo tuviste un mal sueño u otra de esas pesadillas que sueles tener, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy y estaré siempre aquí sí?-dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

Vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre-se compuso y me dedico una de sus sonrisas sinceras

Bien porque ya parezco león con la tripa como me suena-me salí de la cama y fui con ella hasta la cocina

Levy era de una familia bastante acomodada, su padre tenía el 10% de las acciones de la empresa de mi padre. Son amigos de la familia desde que puedo recordar, tanto que Levy y yo siempre hemos sido amigas, las mejores.

Encendimos la TV y mientras cambiamos de canal paramos en el de las noticias al ver que hablan del incendio de la noche pasada. Se veía el lugar todo destruido, hecho casi cenizas, la policía buscaba pistas para encontrar que había provocado aquello, pero yo sabía que no encontrarían nada. Vi como sacaban carbonizado de los escombros un cadáver, parecía ser de un hombre no muy viejo y me horroricé, yo había sido la causante de la muerte de una persona, yo había matado a alguien, eso me aterraba y no carburaba, solté la cuchara y esta cayó al suelo haciendo su sonido característico.

Lu-chan estas bien?- me preguntó Levy, pero yo estaba tan choqueada que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna.

Yo, maté a una persona Levy-chan-decía entrecortadamente y con los labios temblorosos.

Que dices? Acaso el humo te daño el cerebro, si tu no le harías mal a nadie, ya sé! hoy es el día de los inocentes y no me he acordado- decía Levy con una risa nerviosa y mirada preocupada.

El día de los inocentes es el 28 de diciembre y hoy es 24 de agosto, acaso crees que es gracioso?-dijo poniéndose seria y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Es en serio, tienes que escucharme, esto es mi culpa y tengo que contarle a alguien o si no voy a explotar, por favor Levy por lo que más quieras escúchame-grité desesperada.

Bien, te escucho-tomo asiento en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina y me miró esperando a que hiciera lo mismo.

Si esto es una de tus bromas de mal gusto, te aviso que por muy serena y sonriente que esté, tengo una resaca de tres palos-dijo bastante seria, lo que no me sorprendió después de todo ya conocía su fase de _mamá enojada._

Y así comencé a contarle lo sucedido, ella me miraba algo estupefacta, pero no me interrumpió en ningún momento. Al terminar solo me abrazó y:

Yo nunca he oído nada igual, pero dado el caso de que algo raro pasa a tu alrededor, esos sueños que tienes, creo que es mejor que vayas al médico, me preocupas-dijo con la voz entrecortada

No me crees cierto?

No es que no te crea, es solo que entiende esto es un poco increíble.

No puedo ir a un médico, van a decir que estoy loca y me encerraran en un loquero, tengo que saber, tu eres la única que puede ayudarme y sé que con todo lo que lees y todos los libros que tienes en tu biblioteca privada algo podremos encontrar.

Sabes, creo que tienes razón, pero quizá solo deberíamos alejarnos de todo esto el próximo año escolar, que crees, encontremos una buena escuela y cambiemos de ambiente, creo que nos hará bien a ambas.

Bien pero no creo que a mi padre le haga ninguna gracia, y quizá al tuyo tampoco.

Jejeje creo que no, pero que se le va a hacer

Por cierto que hacías con Gajeel?-le dije mirándola con una sonrisa picara

Yo…este…bueno-tartamudeaba y le salía humo de las orejas de lo roja y apenada que estaba, eso era gracioso, ya que sabía que le gustaba, pero era una pareja un tanto extraña ya que él era todo un delincuente en apariencia.

…...

Luego de mucho buscar, encontramos lo que buscábamos, una escuela alejada de todo, donde pudiésemos pasar el último año de preparatoria, lo bueno es que también tenía universidad, así que podíamos pasarla allí también. Eh de decir que el nombre influye más de lo que nos imaginábamos, porque como siempre luego de saber nuestros apellidos, todo se volvió adulaciones y sonrisas, pero que se le va a hacer el mundo es así.

La escuela a la que entraríamos la próxima semana era "Ever After Tale" era bastante conocido, pero algo de ese lugar me intrigaba, era como si algo me llamase hacia él, soy tan curiosa que a veces no me mido y acabo descubriendo cosas que debían permanecer ocultas, pero bueno.

La escuela constaba de tres instalaciones inmensas, una para los dormitorios, otra para la academia y otra para la universidad. Había además parques y una pequeña capilla donde se podía rezar. Estaba bastante bien todo era estilo europeo antiguo, y me gustaba bastante.

Bien vámonos, hay mucho que preparar y el lunes debemos ingresar- dijo Levy bastante animada

Aye!


	2. Quién eres tu

_**Primeramente explicar porque lo olvidé, que la historia se me ocurrió al ver la peli "Fallen", si quieren la buscan, no está muy buena pero con un poco de imaginación se pueden arreglar cosillas sueltas que hay por ahí, esta historia está basada en esa peli, pero las ideas son totalmente de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Me disculpo con todo aquellos que estaban esperando la continuación pero es que he tenido muchísimos problemas con la escuela y la familia y bueno recién se arregló la compu. No les doy más charla así que: A leer!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no es mío, es obra de la grandiosa mente de MASHIMA-TROLL-SAMA, que no entiendo por qué deja a todas las parejas unidas y deja a los fans del NALU en el profundo abismo de la frustración.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: ¿Quién eres tú?**

 _-Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado-dijo entre lágrimas una chica mientras abrazaba con desesperación a un muchacho tendido en el suelo bastante malherido._

 _-Nee, no llores, yo estaré contigo para siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa donde esté, yo…- levantó su mano para limpiar la lágrima que corría por su mejilla blanca y se esforzó por sonreír- siempre te protegeré-terminó de decir y su mano cayó abruptamente sin vida._

Últimamente sus sueños eran siempre así: abrumadores y trágicos. Pero siempre ese detalle salía a flote entre todo lo soñado, ella siempre estaba ahí. Siempre soñaba a una chica rubia de hermosos ojos chocolate, que jamás había visto en su vida y que por más que se esforzaba en el sueno no podía distinguir bien su cara, salvo por esos pequeños rasgos. Y la pregunta del millón: quién era ella?, no sabía cómo era posible soñar con alguien que no conocía, y lo más extraño era que por alguna razón ella siempre estaba en peligro y el siempre estaba a punto de morir y malherido. Natsu Dragneel, no era de los que pensaba mucho, a él le iba más la acción, pero eso era algo que lo estaba haciendo pensar más de la cuenta desde hacía ya un tiempo, y como es lógico no obtenía respuesta a alguna sobre estos sueños tan extraños.

Miró el reloj de mesa que tenía junto a su cama y se asustó al ver qué hora era.

-7:30!, Llego híper tarde!, KUSOOO!

Salió de la cama hecho un rayo, se vistió a todo prisa para tratar de llegar lo antes posible a su primer día de curso en el último año de la preparatoria Fairy Tail en el complejo de instalaciones Ever After Tale, lo único que le faltaba era por estar pensando tontería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.

Mientras en algún lugar de Magnolia, terminaba de arreglarse una chica de largo cabello rubio, un buen y dotado cuerpo y hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Gakkou ni ikimasu, otou-san!- gritó en vano frente a una puerta de madera de roble, con tallados perfectos de hojas de laurel y una palca dorada que indicaba quien se encontraba tras ella.

-Sin respuesta como siempre-suspiro con aire desanimado la chica quien tomo sus cosas y fue rumbo a la salida donde la esperaban los sirvientes envueltos en lágrimas, por su partida.

-Lucy-sama!-gritaron todos los sirvientes de la mansión al mismo tiempo.

-No lloren, la escuela esta 4 km de aquí, pueden verme cuando quieran- dijo la rubia con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

Los abrazó a todos y fue rumbo a la puerta y se despidió una última vez para luego salir rumbo a lo que sería su primer día en el nuevo instituto.

Frente a la lujosa mansión se encontraba esperando una hermosa limosina de color negro brillante, y de ella salio un apuesto joven de cabellos morados con un extraño tatuaje en el ojo. Tomó sus maletas y las metio al auto y ella miró la gran mansion una ultima vez antes de emprender el viaje.

-Te encargo a mi hija_dijo desde la ventana el viejo Jude Heartfilia mientras observaba alejarse la limosina.

Mientras en alguna de las calles de Magnolia un chico de cabello rosa corria a toda velicidad.

-Esto es una mierda por que justamente hoy se les ocurre cerrar la calle- refunfuñaba el chico frenando en seco para luego continuar por otro camino.

_..._Se sentía un tanto cansada, tanto que se durmió en la limosina que la llevaba de camino a la escuela, era curioso pero llevaba varias noches durmiendo mal por ciertos sueños de los que despertaba gritando ¡ No me dejes! Y llorado desesperadamente y siempre había en ellos un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos color jade que a pesar de encontrase en las peores situaciones y condiciones posibles, nunca perdía la calidez con que la miraba. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué aparecía en su sueño? ¿Qué significaba eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez y siempre regresaba al punto de inicio: SIN RESPUESTA.

 _Señorita Heartfilia_ – sintió que alguien la llamaba – _Señorita Lucy_ – otra vez- _Lucy-sama-_ abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su chofer llamándola, puesto que se había dormido y ya habían llegado.

Gomen ne Bora-san – se disculpó rápidamente y el solo negó con una cabezada y se bajo para abrirle la puerta y tenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

Luego de agradecer el gesto cortes de Bora y de que este le desease un buen día, se dispuso a mirar hacia el nuevo instituto al que asistiría desde hoy, en ese instante suena su teléfono y ve en la pantalla el nombre de su pequeña mejor amiga aparecer en la pantalla, indicando que ya había llegado y que la buscaba entre la multitud estudiantil que estaba acumulada en el patio del instituto. Colgo y se dispuso a guardar su teléfono, para caminar dentro y encontrarse con Levy, cuando sintió que algo impacto contra ella.

Pero qué demonios! – exclamó adolorida con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos se encontró con dos gemas color jade oscuro observándola desde arriba y a pocos centímetros de sus ojos chocolate con cierta calidez. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Ella estaba debajo de él, tendida en el suelo con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los labios de aquel extraño. Sentir como la miraba, hizo que se ruborizara.

Oh, lo siento- se disculpó él cuando se dio cuenta del la posición en la que se encontraban y su cercanía, se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse

Deberías ver por donde vas, casi me matas – dijo Lucy habiendo un puchero

Hontou ni gomen – dijo él con una sonrisa brillante

Esa sonrisa hizo sentir nostalgia a Lucy, pero ¿Por qué? Dio una cabezada a modo de aceptación y miro al chico detalladamente; era más alto que ella, con un cuerpo bien formado y llevaba el uniforme mal arreglado, su cabello revuelto y de color ¿rosa?, _esto es extraño._

 _Se ve sexy –_ pensó la rubia mientras lo miraba y se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar cosas como esas de un extraño.

Deberíamos entrar – Natsu al ver que la chica no se movía

S-si – respondió tímida – E-espera – lo tomo del brazo – Deja que te ayude con tu uniforme.

Gracias- agradeció este que no se había dado cuenta de las pintas que llevaba. Desde dentro los observaban dos pares de ojos, los marrones pertenecientes a una peli azul de pequeña estatura observaban la escena con una mirada picara, mientras que los azules de ciertas peliblanca los miraba con estupefacción y molestia.

Ya esta- dijo mirándolo y comprobando el estado en que quedó.

Arigatou, emmm?

Lucy- completó ella la frase y tendió su mano hacia él- es un placer

Hajimemashite Luigi, ore wa Natsu Dragneel, yoroshiku na- dijo con una de sus brillante sonrisas y tomo su mano.

Ella se encontraba atónita por las acciones del chico, pero se sentía aun mas apenada por lo de minutos atrás y le resultaba tan familiar su voz que no supo que pensar, incluso el toque de su mano la hacía sentirse nostálgica, sentía que olvidaba algo por lo que le era tan familiar pero quizá solo fuera su imaginación.

Sabes me parece que te he visto en algún lugar, de casualidad nos hemos visto antes?- soltó sin dejar de mirarlo y sosteniendo su mano.

El sntimento es mutuo- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y acortando la distancia aun sosteniendo su mano.

Lu-chan!- sintió que la llamaban y miro dentro del colegio, donde su amiga Levy le agitaba la mano para que la viera.

Debo irme mi amiga me llama- dijo tratando de soltar su mano, pro este sostuvo el agarre.

Nos vemos Luigi- dijo por fin soltando su mano y comenzando a alejarse dentro del instituto mirando su reloj, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Es Lucy!- gritó mirándolo alejarse, este se giro para verla y sonrió, para continuar con su camino.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Nee Lu-han, ¿Quién era ese chico?- pregunto Levy con una sonrisa picara.

Natsu Dragneel- se apresuro a decirme la peliblanca que las acompañaba, dejando a las dos chicas sorprendidas.

Como lo …..-no pudo terminar la frase pues la peliblanca la interrumpió adelantándose nuevamente a precipitar una respuesta.

Es el chico del que he estado enamorada desde niña y mi mejor amigo, desapareció hace diez años sin motivo ni explicación y parce que recién regresa- termino de decir para luego caminar apresuradamente dentro del edificio, para evitar más preguntas y dejando a sus acompañantes aun mas sorprendidas.

_:::::::::::::::::::::_

Buenos días alumnos- dijo un hombre de cabello y bigote purpura y total aire despreocupado.

Ohayou guzai masu sensei!- respondieron al unísono todos

Bueno como todo saben hoy es el primer día y..-fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta- Adelante- dijo Macao- Oh, tu pasa- Bueno dejando de lado la charla, le presento al nuevo estudiante que acaba de llegar de un lugar distante y de cuyo nombre no recuerdo , donde seguro habían mujeres exóticas- dijo con estrellas en los ojos, haciendo que toda la clase le saliera una gota.

NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOROHSIKU MINNA!- dijo emocionado el pelirrosado, recorriendo la vista por la clase y topándose con varias cara conocidas incluida cierta rubia.

Hyo, Luigi!- dijo a modo de saludo sonriendo ampliamente

Es Lucy – rectificó ella con una gota

Veo que se conocen, por tanto siéntate a su lado, estoy seguro de que les irá bien juntos, hacen buena pareja-comento haciendo que mas de unió se reiera por las ocurrencias del profesor y que ambos chicos bajaran la vista apenados. Aunque para una peliblanca esto resulto lo más molesto del mundo por lo que le estaba saliendo un aura amenazadora y muy oscura.

Como iba diciendo, como es el primer dia, copiaran sus horarios, elegirán sus clubs y designarán al presidente del grupo y nominaran a alguien para ser parte del consejo estudiantil, luego tendrán actividades extra con el director- dijo un tanto cansado.

Satte minna-san, hajime yoka?

* * *

 _ **Voy a tratar de actualizar seguido, según me lo permita el internet, que en mi país bastante difícil de conseguir, asi que no desesperen que soy fiel a ustedes queridos míos. Kpuchus para todos!**_


End file.
